


Comment

by Klainenific



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5956318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainenific/pseuds/Klainenific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Akashi Seijuro is known for his honesty but what if no one is ready to hear the brutal truth. <br/>In which Takao gets a bit personal and Furihata is to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment

The Seirin Gym is currently holding an intense training for the Seirin Team; this is due to the fact that their second attempt on trying to get the Inter High championship is unsuccessful. The Rakuzan Team once again claimed victory on the Inter High and Seirin has been eliminated by Shutuko on the elimination process.

Due to the promise made by the GOM Team and their sixth man prior the start of Inter High the GOM as well as their respective "partners" are inside the Seirin Gym waiting for the intense training to end, The only ones paying attention in the training are Momoi, Midorima and Akashi; the rest are just lounging on the bench eating assorted foods.  
Once the whistle was heard the entire of the Seirin Team just collapsed on the floor of the Gym; Kuroko collapsed 10 minutes ago.

"Alright! That's all for the day, I would want you all to work on your own training menus, especially you Furihata-kun! You will need to focus on harnessing the skills of being a point guard. I will make you play more in games that are not against any of the Generation so that you will have the needed experience" (a whistle from Takao can be heard from the bench) "Yes coach! I will do my best." Furihata said without looking anywhere in the GOM area.

"Just one question coach!" Kagami raise his hands and pointed at the bench. "What are they doing here? Are they watching our training?!" Kagami asked their coach.

"Akashi-san said that the GOM have a planned get together today however due to this unexpected training it got delayed. He asked if they could just stay here while waiting. I agreed, nothing they saw today can be used against us in the court." Riko responded.

"You guys are all fired up! I feel like a lazy person for not practicing today! Come on guys!! Inter High just wrapped up!" Takao commented from the bench.

"We should respect the decision of their coach to hold a training today. In addition complaining will get us nowhere now since they are already done." Akashi said while returning his laptop in the bag after taking some notes.

"ohhh that comes from the Captain of the winning team in the Inter High, I don't actually understand why you keep on playing even everyone know you are a monster in the court already."

A deafening silence consumed the whole court after Takao's comment. The GOM know that it hits a cord on their Ex-Captain making them all afraid that he will again unleashed the not so sane part of him and just strike Takao with lightning (Figuratively).

The Seirin Team is speechless as well, with the little they know about Akashi Seijuro there is one thing they are sure; Takao’s comment is a bit heartless.  
Midorima whose first to recover from his shock is ready to strike Takao himself was frozen when he heard Akashi's spoke.

"Why I kept playing? I kept playing because basketball is the only memory my mother left me that I could hold on to. I kept playing because I found people that accepted me as to who I am here and not because of my family's name. Is that a stupid reason?" Akashi's cold eyes fixed at Takao and everyone could see the flicking of gold on his left eyes. 

No one knows what to do and no one have the initiative to make the first move, The Gym's temperature drop with Akashi's response, everyone is holding their breath except of one:

"I-ahh started p-playing the game so that a girl I like will agree to go out with m-me." A stuttering voice can be heard from the back of the Seirin Team and everyone's eyes shift to the boy who spoke. Furihata Kouki didn't know what made him want to say anything but the cold response from the Ex-Captain of the Generation of Miracles Captain spoke volumes to him like how he could detect a meaning behind Kuroko's dead panned voice.

"What a weird reason that is?, I started playing the game because I thought it was a lot harder to learn, the only hard thing is to defeat Aominechi." Kise added to the sudden outburst of Furihata.

"It was indeed a weird reason I agree, you should find a more worthy reason Furihata-Kun." Midorima said eyes fixed on Akashi. The stiffness of his shoulder clearly indicates that Akashi is still in the passive/aggressive state.

"I know it’s not that worthy Midorima-kun especially in front of you guys whose Genius talent knows no boundaries. My reason in playing the game is the perfect example of a stupid reason Akashi-kun." Furihata look straight in the ruby eyes and continue "Playing the game you love to honor your mother and bound with your friends is not a stupid reason. I for one didn't judge you in wanting to play the game you love. I may not be as worthy to be your enemy in the court but I know that you are an amazing player and someone to be proud off." Furihata didn't know where his courage is coming from but seeing those cold and sharp eyes softened and warm a bit he didn’t regret his outburst if that means he could see . He didn't know Akashi have made all his fear go away and when he was graced with a warm smile he knows that he did the right thing.

Everyone has managed to take a full exhale when he saw Akashi’s shoulder softens and his ruby eyes no longer threatening to be gold anymore. "I agree Furihata-kun; I appreciate your compliments and kind words." Akashi then faces Takao and bowed a little on the Eagle eye owner "I have to apologize Takao-kun I take your comment the wrong way. It has been a long day for me." Before Takao could response stupidly again Midorima cut him out and said "Don't apologized Akashi, you should be hitting him in the face for his tactlessness, and I am just relieved you’re alright."

"Yes Akashi-kun I am glad you’re alright, I think that since everything has settled lets all go and get something to eat because I am now hearing Murasakibara-kuns stomach asking for some food." Kuroko dead paned boys ring in the air making everyone except Akashi jumped.

"Ok let's all eat; I hope the Seirin team will allow us, the Generation of Miracles, to invite you all for dinner?" Akashi faced the Seirin Team waiting for a positive response.

“Sure, no problem let’s just get something from Maji Burger!” Kagami replied and started to take his bag and walked out of the Gym.

After a bit of a walking now and all are chatting randomly, Akashi approached Furihata who surprisingly walking quietly behind his team.

“I would like to thank you again for your help there.” Akashi spoke behind Furihata and he saw how the boy almost trip in thin air out of shock. Akashi waited for the other Seirin Point Guard to calm down himself and shakily answered him “No need to thank me Akashi-san, I am happy that you are calm now.”

“There is a plenty to be thank about Furihata-kun, I almost lost my temper back there and I am grateful to you since you really help me out there.” Akashi said looking at the so called coward of Seirin.  
It seems that the Seirin Point Guard is not as cowardly as he made everyone believe.

“Ohh well, I am happy to be of help Akashi-san.” Furihata simple response as they continue and looked ahead on the road, Akashi whose been intrigued with the boy decided to ask for the Seirin’s Point guard number “do you mind if I ask for your number? It will be a good thing to have new people to hang out with right?” Akashi asked the boy beside him.

Furihata upon hearing Akashi’s words tripped in thin air and almost stumble face first in cold concrete of the road if not for strong hands whose past on catching him.

“Are you alright Furihata-kun?” Akashi asked the boy in his arms who almost break a nose on tripping at nothing, the little shriek that Furihata let out got the attention of the other people around them but Akashi is focused on making sure that the boy is alright. He could feel the tremble of the Point guard’s body in his arm.

“I-I’m A-alright! Thank you for your h-help.” Furihata cannot believe what happen he wanted the floor to just swallow him whole than to look at the faces of his teammates and the rest of the GOM. He realized that he was still in case on those strong arms holding him so he moved so fast he almost stumble and fell on his butt. Luckily once again Akashi is fast on holding his wrist to help him get his balanced.

“Are you really sure?” He heard Akashi asked once he got his bearing, he just nodded his affirmation. He realized that his captain from Seirin was asking him too if his alright. It was a good thing that Akashi is good at handling this kind of situation and he simply said that Furihata is deep in thought and was simply shock when he heard Akashi spoke.

His teammates didn’t question him more, probably because Furihata is clearly still spooked.  
“I’m sorry if I shock you with my question. Are you sure you’re not hurt?” Akashi once again asked me. I am really ok so I made sure he has nothing to worry. I also apologized to Akashi-kun on my clumsiness. 

Akashi thought his earlier question will not be answered but Furihata exceeds his expectation with the boy's next words “I-I am ok with you getting my number Akashi-san.” I listen to him as he gave my number tapped his number to my phone.

Nothing much happen after the incident, we pleasantly shared stories with each other and the rest of our friends through dinner, I ended up walking with a quiet Akashi-san to our apartment building. Akashi didn’t asked anything to him so he kept quiet, when we arrived in front of my apartment complex I said Thank you to Akashi-san and the quiet boy just gave me a small smile and said his goodbye.

That night he receive a simple goodnight text from an unknown number and his sure its Akashi Seijuro’s number. He couldn’t believe that Akashi is sending him a text message of Good night, he couldn’t believe how everything happen so he replied with a goodnight message as well.

Furihata Kouki wished that these little interactions could be the start of a good friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you two could have a little more!!!!!!!
> 
> Just saying I love Takao too!! It just happen that I think Takao is still mad at Akashi and he will probably joke around Akashi and Akashi being Akashi we know wouldn’t understand it and take it the wrong way.
> 
> This is my second story and I am happy to announce that this is my second story! I promise myself that I would try to write one shots to practice my writing technique.
> 
> P.S: I have no one to beta my works; I apologize on any grammatical error I might commit since English is not my first language. 
> 
> Comments and Suggestions are more that welcome!


End file.
